Last Resort
by Lady Bulma
Summary: Basically I am in a bad mood so I wrote this. If you don't like swearing then you might not like this story. It is a Goten and Paris story with Paris as the main character.


Last Resort

Last Resort

By: Lady Bulma

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT. I also don't own Last Resort by Papa Roach.

~~~

"It will be easy. I promise. You just disappear for a little while and then come back after she has had a scare. It will be funny!" Trunks explained to Goten. 

"I don't know...isn't that kind of cruel? I mean, death isn't something you really should joke about."

"Nah! It will be funny! She will think it is funny too!" Goten just nodded and took off into the air with his bags. Trunks laughed and picked up his cell phone. Quickly he dialed the number that Goten had given him and waited for the girl to pick up. It rang several times, but this did not bother him. He knew she was a very busy person. Eventually she picked up and answered rather annoyed. 

"Goten! You know I have an appointment right now!" 

"This isn't Goten. It is his friend Trunks."

"Trunks! How did you get this number?"

"Goten gave it to me, Paris...right before he died." He heard the phone drop on the other end. He had to cover the mouthpiece so that she wouldn't hear him laugh. Very quickly he heard her pick up the phone again.

"Could you say that again?"

"I said that Goten is dead. There was an enemy and he was too strong. I was only able to kill him after Goten sacrificed himself to weaken the monster."

"Excuse me. I have to go." He could tell her voice was out there and that she was about to cry. He didn't care either. He got his kicks. 

Meanwhile Paris was racing out of the agency that she worked for. Tears were streaming down her face and all that she could think was his name. Her dear sweet Goten. Dead. How could that be possible? She couldn't believe what Trunks had just told her. Her shaky hand reached into her bag and she pulled out her keys. She took a look at them and saw a key chain on them. It was one that Goten had given her. It had a picture of him in it. She grimaced and looked away from it. She had to get home first, and then she could pour her heart out. Quickly she climbed into her car and started the engine. Her foot pressed the pedal and she took off driving unsteadily. Her arms were shaking and she could hardly feel her legs. Luckily her agency was near her home and she only had a few miles to drive. Had it been any longer she may have lost control in the car. 

The second she was inside her house she threw herself on to the bed and cried. Tears ran down her face with no end. Her throat began to burn with all the quick breathing she was doing. In her hands she clutched her pillow tightly to her. She thought of times that she and Goten had been together. All those moments he made her smile. Teaching her how to eat ice cream. More tears poured from her eyes. She soon fell asleep from exhaustion.

__

Cut my life into pieces

I've reached my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

That week was hell for Paris. She couldn't go anywhere without crying again. She just couldn't deal with the pain of loosing her love. She talked with her friends often of the situation. They kept telling her to move on, but she just couldn't do that. She had loved Goten far too much. She could never move on from him. About five days after she had been told that Goten had been killed a friend of hers gave her a phone call.

"Hey Paris!"

"Marrina..."

"You sound distressed. What is wrong?"

"Goten...has been...killed..."

"What are you talking about? I saw him this afternoon." 

"You did?!" What was going on?! How could it be possible that Marrina had seen Goten this afternoon? 

"Yeah. I saw him in the mall. I said hi to him, but he ignored me. Although, I do know he saw me. Who told you that he had been killed?"

"Trunks..." Her heart was pounding. Goten...he was alive....could it be possible? "Marrina...I think they lied to me about killing Goten!" 

"You only think that?"

"Oh my god! How dare they!!! That is death they lied about!! Did they think this was funny?! Did they think this was a good idea to lie to me on such an evil level?!" 

"They are morons Paris. Dump him." Paris fell to her knees and began to breathing heavily. 

__

Would it be wrong

Would it be right

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Mutilation out of my site and I'm contemplating suicide

Cause I'm losing my site, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright, nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

"Marrina...don't go anywhere. I will be right back." She put the phone down and walked into her bedroom. Immediately she punched her pillow and began taking out all her anger on it. Her fists were becoming numb and her voice was getting dry. Tears were streaming down her cheeks for the thousandth time that week. She leaned over and punched the wall. The skin on her hand was becoming red and torn. Her knuckles were starting to bleed. She stopped and looked down at her hands. Silently she walked into the bathroom and washed them off. She opened the medicine cabinet to get out some disinfectant, but something stopped her. She looked back down at her hands again and studied them. Her bare wrists stood out at her. 

Tears streamed down her face again and she walked back over to the phone she had put down. "Marrina...I don't know what to do anymore." 

"Oh I am so sorry Paris! I wish I could stay and help you, but I have to go."

"I understand. I will speak with you later. Bye."

__

I never realized I was spread too thin

Till I was too late and I was empty within

Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin

Downward spiral, where do I begin

It all started when I lost my mother

No love for myself and no love for another

Searching to find a love upon a higher level

Finding nothing but questions and devils

"Bye dear. Take care of yourself." Paris put the phone down and sat down in her chair. Her hands brushed over the photo album of her and Goten. A small smile came to her face as she picked it up and studied happier times. Before him her life had been so difficult. She always felt so alone. Her whole heart ached all the time. But then Goten came into her life and brightened things for her. And then this had to happen. He had to lie to her to have some fun! She couldn't believe that he would hurt her so. She slammed the book down on to the table. Her fingers brushed through her hair. She was so confused and hurt. Eventually she fell asleep. Every thing was wearing her out. 

__

Cause I'm losing my site, losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright, nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Those next days she fumed in her anger and cried over being hurt. All she wanted was a hug, and someone to tell her that everything would be okay. Her friends tried to getting close to her, but she wouldn't allow it. She didn't want them worrying about her. It had been exactly one week since Trunks told her that Goten was dead. That night the phone was ringing and she didn't feel like getting it. She didn't want to speak with anyone. She just wanted to not be hurt again. She would walk around the house doing little chores to pass the time. A knocking sound at her door stopped her. At first she was hesitant to get it, but after deciding that now would be a good time to end this she walked over to the door and opened it. Goten stood there with a smile on his face. She frowned at him and slammed the door in his face. Before she could lock it Goten opened it again and stepped into her house. "Paris, lets talk."

"Be quick about it. I am busy." She crossed her arms and turned around waiting for him to begin. "I guess you didn't think it was funny." 

"Did you expect me to?" 

"Well...yeah I did." 

"It wasn't funny at all! You fucking hurt me!" Goten walked a few steps to hold her, but she stopped him with her arms. "You know what. Just leave. I don't want to speak with you again." 

"Please Paris...lets just talk about this."

"Fuck you! Leave now!" Goten studied her for a moment and nodded. He knew what he had done. He knew it was wrong. There was nothing that could change that now.

~A lesson to be learned. Don't lie about death, no matter what the reason is. You don't know how many people you hurt or how much you do hurt them.~


End file.
